


Experiment

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (But in a non-sexual way), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Indirect Physical Abuse, Torture, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Verbal Abuse, bruised ego, non-consensual undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan is curious about Roman’s role as the ego and how he can be metaphorically and literally bruised. The only natural thing to do with this curiosity is to experiment.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr post by logan-sorta-sucks: “So we know that whenever Roman/Thomas’s ego is bruised Ro literally feels the pain right? Yeah Logan asks him to come over for an experiment but it’s literally just him verbally abusing Roman until he can’t move.”
> 
> Link: https://logan-sorta-sucks.tumblr.com/post/627927164643409920/so-we-know-that-whenever-romanthomass-ego-is

“You wanted something, Specs?”

Roman’s voice broke though the calm silence of Logan’s room and he looked up eagerly, already having prepared his notebook for this experimental session. He didn’t let it bother him that Roman had rudely entered without knocking; he would have plenty of time to alleviate some of his more petty grievances shortly.

“Indeed. I wanted to see if you were ready to take part in the experiment I mentioned to you earlier.” Logan responded, turning his chair away from the desk.

Roman shrugged. “Sure thing, as long as it doesn’t take too much time. I’ve got dragonwitches to slay, princes to save, you know.”

“Of course, I imagine this won’t take very long at all. Close the door behind you and have a seat.”

Roman did as asked and then sat at the only other chair in the room, a foot or so away from Logan. He looked curiously at him, totally unsuspecting for what he planned to do. “So...Do I get any clues on what this is about? Want me to prove how much better I am than you in every way possible?”

Logan ignored Roman's teasing grin. It would be interesting to see how long that self-important attitude lasted, since Logan was fully aware of how Roman's confidence was built on nothing. “Not quite. You’re the ego, correct?” Logan states in response.

“Why, yes!” Roman said with his usual flourish, always happy for an excuse to talk about himself. “I am the sense of image, the confidence and self-esteem.”

“And that makes you particularly delicate.”

Roman hesitated at that, seeming offended. Ironically he proved Logan’s point by getting upset. “Hey, Thomas has more than enough confidence in his abilities! I’m just as tough as the rest of you, if not more... _Definitely_ more.”

As expected, he puffed himself up like a bird trying to show off. The bigger he inflated his false ego, the easier it would be to break him down, Logan assumed.

“I doubt that. Your place has always been questionable among us, and I'm sure Thomas has noticed that too.” Logan commented off-handedly.

Roman’s expression flickered with uncertainty. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well…” Logan said, as if he hadn’t already planned exactly how he wanted to put Roman’s self-esteem to the test. “You’re fallible. Unlike the rest of us, your ability to function well is unreliable at best. I would have thought you’d be more aware of your own short-comings, given how frequent they are.”

Roman chuckled nervously, like he was expecting a punchline. “...That’s just how the creative process goes, Microsoft nerd. Even I can’t be perfect all the time.”

“If by ‘perfect’ you mean provide helpful input and perform your duties to the expected standard, then yes. You rarely do that at all.”

That earned a flinch, but then Roman started to get defensive, which meant anger. “I contribute plenty! If all you called me here to do is insult me, then I’m leaving!” 

Roman stood up from the chair and tried to sink out, only to find he couldn’t. Logan had locked his room shut when he had entered the room. Perturbed, Roman then went for the door, finding that locked too. “Is this some kind of prank?!”

“Oh no, this is more of an intervention. I want to let you know how much of a failure you are and how Thomas doesn’t need you. It would only be cruel to let you go on without knowing your own incompetence.”

Roman gasped like he had been punched and slumped against the door. Logan smiled, already he was getting results. He made sure to check the time before hastily jotting down a note. It only took 1 and a half minute to injure the ego… they’d have to work on that if Thomas was to function as a creator. He stood up, and Roman lifted his head to anxiously watch Logan's approach.

“Look at you, I've barely even started telling you the truth and you’re already crumbling so pathetically. What good are you as the confidence if you can’t even face reality?”

Roman winced, and Logan watched with fascination as a small bruise appeared on his jaw. 

“This isn’t reality, you’re just being a jerk! Thomas needs me. I’m practically his whole career! I-I do so much for him!” Roman protested. He almost made it too easy to knock him down. It was really a shame Logan didn’t do this back when Roman had a more genuine sense of bravado. A longitudinal study might have had some interesting results, not to mention how fun it would be to try this on a subject who wasn't already insecure.

“Really? You do so much? Because as far as I can remember, you’ve been at the center of every problem he’s faced. I thought creativity was supposed to help solve problems, not cause them.”

Roman’s face fell. “...I’m trying to do better.” He muttered.

“Are you? I didn’t even notice. I suppose that even your best efforts aren’t enough. You’ll always be that cruel, unhelpful, selfish little prince who can't think for anyone but himself.”

Logan watched as the creative side's legs gave out and slid to the floor, clutching his stomach tighter with every insult.

"I wonder, do you even _deserve_ to be called a prince? After all you only made up that title to give yourself worth, which clearly didn't work because we’d be so much better off without you." Logan kept going.

“S-Stop already! I get it! I haven’t been doing enough, but I can try harder!” Roman cried.

At any other time, Logan may have felt remorse for the terror he was causing the other side and the effect it could be having on Thomas, but he knew this was valuable data that could help in the long run, so Roman would have to suck it up for now.

“Maybe we don’t want you to try anymore.” Logan said coldly. “Why should we give you infinite chances to do better, when you only keep messing up? At a certain point you have to admit that you’re not _good enough_.”

Roman made a pained whine, writhing as more bruises appeared on his skin. “Logan _please,_ it hurts _-_ ”

“It’s alright Roman. Because at least you have one redeeming quality about you; a superior half we could easily swap you out for.” 

Logan knew it was a low blow, especially when Roman began to cry desperately, trying to convince him to change his mind despite his clear suffering.

“No, please don’t! Don’t replace me!”

“Would you stop being so pathetic? This is your own fault for failing so miserably that you couldn’t do better than mere intrusive thoughts. The whole point of your existence is to be more capable and you couldn’t even do that right.” Logan scoffed.

Roman sobbed quietly as he curled up in a pitiful ball, either having given up on responding or losing the strength to.

Logan watched him for a second before deciding the experiment was over and begun writing down his findings; how much he’d been able to insult the ego until it broke and the precise methods used to achieve this end result. Since Roman was unresponsive to further instructions, Logan decided to remove his clothes and look at the results of his experiment directly instead, mapping out the bruises he had caused on a graph so that he could analyse what had caused the biggest reaction.

About half an hour later, he was finished. Roman hadn’t stopped shaking and crying, but at least he was silent now. Perhaps Logan would wait a while to disregard off everything he said as part of the experiment, just to keep this peace a little longer. He felt rather satisfied, having gotten a lot of pent-up anger off of his chest and knock Roman down a peg at the same time.

He sighed contently as he closed his notebook, knowing that he had accomplished a job well done.

“Thank you for your time Roman, this has been most informative.”


End file.
